Elements
The Elements are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. They are the physical embodiments of the four natural elements: fire, earth, wind and water. Link must retrieve all four in order to transform the broken Picori Blade into the mythical Four Sword. The four elements can be found in dungeons scattered throughout Hyrule. Once obtained, Link's sword must be infused with one of the elements in the Elemental Sanctuary, which is hidden deep inside the walls of Hyrule Castle. Once this has been done, the sword allows Link to create replicas of himself for a short while if the sword is charged. These doppelgängers can be used to hold down multiple switches and push large blocks. The more elements Link has infused the sword with, the more replicas of himself appear when the sword is charged. The maximum number of copies Link can make of himself is four. The four Elements are identical to the four Royal Jewels from The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures in both color and shape, and may be the same objects. Additionally, the Wind and Fire Elements resemble the Kokiri's Emerald and Goron's Ruby respectively, two of the three Spiritual Stones from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. However, neither the Water Element nor the Earth Element bears any resemblance to the Zora's Sapphire, the third Spiritual Stone, so these resemblances may be purely coincidental. Elements Earth Element The Earth Element is the first of four Elements Link gathers. Found in the Deepwood Shrine, its power, along with the power of the Fire Element, boosts the strength of the White Sword and changes the color of its hilt. The Earth Element is protected by the Big Green ChuChu in the Deepwood Shrine; upon its defeat, Link receives the element. After the battle, Link returns to Festari, who tells Link to visit Mount Crenel to find the next element. Fire Element The Fire Element is the second of the four Elements Link gathers. Found in the Cave of Flames, its power, along with the power of the Earth Element, boosts the strength of the White Sword and changes the color of its hilt from green to red. The Fire Element is guarded by Gleerok. Water Element The Water Element is the third of the four Elements Link gathers. Found in the Temple of Droplets, its power transforms the White Sword into the Empowered White Sword and changes the hilt color from red to blue. Link finds the Water Element after using the Boss Key to get into the second part of the dungeon, where he finds it frozen in a large chunk of ice. Upon melting it with the Sunlight, he also accidentally thaws the Big Octorok, which sucks up the element. After defeating the Big Octorok, Link retrieves the Water Element. Wind Element The Wind Element is the fourth and final element Link gathers. It can be found in the game's fifth and final normal dungeon, the Palace of Winds. When infused with the Empowered White Sword, the legendary Four Sword is created and Link can create a total of four copies of himself. Despite being the final Element Link gains, Link attempts to obtain it in the third dungeon, the Fortress of Winds. However, by the time Link arrived, the Wind Tribe had moved to Cloud Tops; instead of the element, Link receives the Ocarina of Wind from Zeffa. The Wind Element is guarded by the Gyorg Pair. See Also *Gold Dust *Pure Metals *Master Ore es:Elementos Category:Quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap quest items Category:Materials